Eavesdropping
by SarcasticallySweet
Summary: The Rikkaidai Tennis Club eavesdrops on Niou and Yagyuu....but what they hear shocks them... Platinum Pair /one-shot/


**Eavesdropping**

**Written by: Wasabi-Sushi  
**

**

* * *

**

**The regulars of Rikkaidai were practicing like usual, well that is all except two. A certain silver haired petenshi and a purple haired megane were hanging around in the locker room.**

"**Nee, Yanagi let's go get something to eat after we change," Marui begged the data master. Said person had his hand halfway held to the doorknob as if it held tiny bolts of electricity. The red-head beside him was on the slow side today and failed to notice his friend's action…until DING! It hit him.**

"**Yanagi, is something wrong?"**

**Almost immediately he was shushed and motioned Marui to put his ear on the door, wondering if he was just hearing things.**

"**Come on Yagyuu, let's do THAT, you promised," the petenshi whined to his doubles partner. Marui's mind went blank, did Niou just ask Yagyuu to have………**

"**Hear anything interesting?" **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**Hmm," Yanagi whipped out his notebook and started jotting down pieces of data from Marui and what he had just heard.**

"**Niou-kun, when did I ever promise to do THAT for you?" **

"**Last night! Come on, you promised,"**

**Yanagi put his pen down and turned his head to the door, then started writing again. Marui had suddenly vanished, nowhere to be seen. But no sooner had one trouble gone did another one come, Kirihara raced up to Yanagi and poked him furiously. **

"**Yanagi-sem-" a hand covered his mouth; Kirihara looked up to see a finger in front of his sempai's lips. **

"**Shh, I'm collecting data," **

"**Are you stupid senpai?" Kirihara muttered, a little too loud and could be heard perfectly.**

"**What?" Yanagi asked with some mysterious dark aura behind him."Nothing!" the little devil sweat dropped. "It's just; you're trying to collect data from the changing room, that's idiotic." **

"**If you don't believe me come listen for yourself," **

**So he did, and this is what he heard, **

"**Play fair Yagyuu! You're always topping me, I want to top for once!" **

"**Play fair? I'm not sure what game we're playing so explain it to me," **

"**Stop acting stupid, you're ticking me off!"**

**Poor Kirihara had his mind raped too, and he vanished like Marui. We're going to need a story to make up for their disappearance, hmm let's say aliens came and took them. OR a more likely reason, Jackal just took them.**

"**So Yagyuu's topping huh?" Yanagi said quietly to himself. Eventually he caught the attention of Yukimura and Sanada.**

"**What's wrong Yanagi? Is someone in there?" Yukimura asked. Yanagi shushed him and motioned him to the door, Yukimura, not knowing anything put his ear on the door and listened.**

"**Yagyuu, if you do this one thing for me I'll be satisfied," **

"**Niou-kun it's not good to lie," **

"**I'm serious! Just this one thing and no one will know!"**

**Yukimura almost fainted from hearing that, Sanada blushed but hid it under his cap. Yanagi was almost at his limit too and was about to stop, since he had collected all the data he needed (and some blackmail) he was about to walk away when………**

"**Yagyuu you're so mean!! You say it's not good to lie, then why don't you keep your promise!!" **

"**Like I told you, what promise?" **

"**The one we made last night you idiot, when we were walking home!!"**

"**We made a promise?"**

**The last thing they heard was a sigh and Sanada bursting into the room yelling 'TARUNDARO!!' at the top of his lungs. All they found in the changing room was a silver-haired petenshi sitting against the wall and a purple-haired megane looking down at the said person.**

"**Eh? Sanada-fukubuchou? Is something wrong?" Niou asked recognizing the trademark catch phrase, he got up from the wall and turned to look at his fukubuchou. Sanada walked up to Niou and slapped him across the head.**

"**Ittai! What was that for?" **

"**No dirty thoughts on the school grounds!" Sanada yelled. (rather loudly) **

"**Huh?" **

"**He means about you talking to Yagyuu about having THAT," Yanagi explained.**

"**What?! You heard that?" **

"**All of it actually," Yanagi said, flipping through his notebook.**

"**Dang it, well then I guess you figured out that I were going to throw a party for Yukimura-buchou," **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**You were going to throw me a party?!" Yukimura asked excitedly.**

"**Uh…yea, it's your birthday tomorrow right?" **

"**Bu- you said- I heard you-," Sanada said flustered. **

"**We heard you talking about doing THAT," Yanagi explained once again.**

"**I was talking about the birthday party,""Then what about Yagyuu topping?" **

"**I meant in other things like, school, his relationship with buchou, higher ranking?"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**What were you guys thinking?" **

"**Nothing, let's just put that behind us," Yanagi walked out the door, almost bumping into the wall. You could hear him saying 'I was wrong, I'm never wrong, except for that time…'**

"**Hm, well I guess someone owes me an apology," Niou added smirking.**

"……**sorry,"**

"**That's it? Say it with some more soul man," that earned him another slap across the head. "Ok, I deserved that one," **

"**Sorry about that Niou, that reminds me, you still have 50 laps to run," Yukimura stated.**

"**Dang it, stupid Yukimura,"**

**"What was that Niou?" Yukimura asked smiling his 'worship me' smile.**

**"Nothing, I didn't say anything,"**

**"That's what I thought,"**

**

* * *

****Niou just didn't want to run his laps. NO, he might not show it but he does have a heart. and if he ever DID show it, it would be to Yagyuu. Well first Platinum Pair story HOPE YOU LIKED IT!! Yukimura's birthday is actually March 5th so this is like and early early early early birthday present!!**

**R&R THANK YOU!!!!  
ME LOVES YOU!!! GOODNIGHT!!  
PEACE OUT HOMIES!!**

**(WOAH, TOO MUCH EXCLAMATION MARKS ANYWAYS BYE!!)**


End file.
